She Opened Her Eyes
by amcfoto
Summary: Rachel wakes up in another friend's bed after a drunken night...new chapter added!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfic and I'll be adding to it soon. Reviews please!!! Hope you like it, I am not sure what direction it will go but we'll see.  
  
Disclaimer: We all know I don't own them.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
She opened her eyes, blinking at the bright light and trying to focus. Where was she? She sat up fast, felt a sharp pain and covered her eyes with her hands. She had such a headache, how much did she have to drink? She couldn't remember. She remembered going out with Ross the night before and returning to his apartment for a few drinks. Suddenly, as if realizing, she snapped her head up and took a good look at her surroundings.this was not her apartment. She felt movement beside her and heard a light snore. She turned, almost not wanting to see who was there.  
  
"Oh my God," Rachel thought to herself, "What have I done?"  
  
Sure. she and Ross have had an off and on relationship for, like, ever. and true he was the father of the most beautiful little girl in the whole world but how could she get back in a relationship with him? She had to think of her, their, daughter and how this would affect her.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid" she mumbled aloud, a bit louder than she intended forcing her to wince and grab onto her head as if this action would stop the throbbing pain. She had to get out of there, had to be alone, to think about what had happened - hell - to remember what had happened!  
  
She got out of bed as quietly as possible desperately trying not to wake up Ross - she just could not deal with that right now. He must have had a lot the night before as well because he didn't make even the smallest of movements when she got out of bed. She surveyed the room looking for her clothes, shoes and bag. She found a trail of her things leading out into the living room. Putting on her clothes as quickly as possible she got out of the apartment fast.  
  
MONICA & CHANDLERS APARTMENT  
  
Monica looked over at Chandler surprised to see him already awake.  
  
"Good Morning babe, sleep well?" He whispered and then kissed her lightly on the head.  
  
"Mmmmmm, always sleep wonderfully next to you." She replied as she looked into his eyes and stretched her arms. "Should I start breakfast?"  
  
"Well, Joey will be over any minute now so it couldn't hurt!"  
  
She nodded in agreement and gave him a quick kiss before jumping out of bed full of energy. Chandler was amazed at how perky she was in the morning. Awake and ready to take on the day in a way that he had never seen in any other woman before. It could be annoying sometimes but it was cute in it's own little Monica way and it was one of the things that made her more loveable in his eyes. He smiled as he thought about his wife and his eyes closed for a few more minutes of precious sleep.  
  
Monica walked into the kitchen thinking about what to make. Joey would eat whatever it is and she wasn't feeling like making anything too big this morning so she started making some pancakes and put on a pot of coffee.  
  
She heard the door fly open and turned ready to greet Joey and was surprised to see Rachel standing there. She looked like a truck had hit her. Her hair was messed and she looked scared or worried or something.  
  
"Rach, honey, oh my god are you ok?"  
  
"Mon, first of all.less perky it is too early for that and oh I don't know.I don't knowwww. Did you go out with me last night?"  
  
"Noooooo." Monica replied a bit too loud.  
  
"Moniccccaaaaaa" Rachel hissed, aggravated  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Do you want some aspirin?"  
  
"You think?" she snapped  
  
Monica ran to the bathroom, returned with some Tylenol and handed it to Rachel with a glass of water. "Thanks Mon.sorry"  
  
"Its ok sweetie.so you don't know what you did last night?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Nope, I can't remember a thing. All I know is I woke up in bed with Ross."  
  
Monica's eyes grew wide and she just looked at her friend wondering what she could be thinking about right now. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - the story continues... Hope everyone continues to like it and all! More reviews please! Remember this is my first fic and I want it to be a good one! Thanks everyone!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rachel this is HUGE, this is bigger than huge this is. well. enormous!"  
  
"No, it's not, it's really really seriously not! I mean. it can't be." Rachel looked down at her water, trying not to show that she agreed.  
  
"Well Rachel it is and now what are you going to do about this? You can't ignore it, it's happened and what about Ross, what about Emma? What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Mon. not helping. Ooooobvoiusly I wasn't thinking, I was drunk. And well all I can remember is we had a few drinks and started talking and then I woke up in bed."  
  
Rachel sighed she knew Monica was right. this was HUGE! She never really stopped loving Ross, she tried but something in her always buried those feelings. And now with Emma - she had to think about Emma, think about their daughter and what it would do to her if they started a relationship again. She just couldn't do it, couldn't go through all that again. and if it didn't work, again, then what affect would it have on Emma? There was another person in the mix now, another little person with thoughts and feelings and an innocent little heart that she did NOT want to hurt.  
  
Monica brought Rachel out her of thoughts. "Hello in there? Did I lose ya?"  
  
"Sorry Mon, I'm thinking. You know I just can't I can't get back in a relationship with him again. What if it doesn't work? Then what?"  
  
Monica glared at her friend and came close to yelling: "Well sweetie, you should have thought of that! What is this going to do to Ross? You can't do this to him again!" She turned towards the counter, not wanting to yell at her friend.  
  
Monica didn't notice but at that moment, Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears - she held back the lump in her throat and fought to control her emotions.  
  
Monica didn't get it. Why was Rachel so scared of this? Sure Rach was her best friend and she loved her more than anything in the world but Ross was her brother and she hated seeing him in so much pain. She knew he had never stopped loving Rachel, everyone did. except for Rachel herself. And Ross had his feeling so buried that even he thought he didn't love her anymore but she knew he did. And now with a child and all, you'd think they'd see even more how they are meant for each other. what a perfect family they would make.  
  
Monica sighed, got up from the table and poured herself and Rachel some coffee. She passed her the mug and started on those pancakes.  
  
ROSS'S APARTMENT  
  
Ross woke up with a sharp pain in his head. He closed his eyes tight and tried to figure out why he had such a headache. He didn't want to think about the night before. He and Charlie had had a huge fight and she broke things off with him.  
  
"What is the matter with me?" he muttered as he struggled to get out of bed.  
  
He remembered how upset he had been at first and surprised that after the initial shock, he didn't really care. Sure she was a great woman and they had a lot in common. maybe too much he reasoned. Things were just not meant to be, no one was as great as Rachel and no matter what he had to bury those feelings for the sake of their daughter. That and he didn't want to lose Rachel from his life completely. He knew if he brought up his feelings she would freak out and things would get all tense and weird and Emma didn't need to be around that. All that mattered was his daughter and he never wanted her to feel uncomfortable if her parents were in the same room.  
  
He looked around for a moment and realized someone had slept on the other side of his bed last night. He thought hard but could not remember anything after meeting up with Rachel in Central Perk. He remembered going there after his break up with Charlie hoping to find Chandler or even Joey. The only one there was Rachel - she was sitting on the couch reading and drinking coffee. He told her what happened and she seemed concerned and suggested they hit a local bar and have a few drinks. He didn't remember much after that. He didn't think he had come home with Rachel because she was so adamant about just being friends. Had he come home with someone else? He must have and since he couldn't remember so, he decided to shake it off for the time being and got up to get some coffee.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did I leave ya hangin? Perhaps! Don't worry a new chapter will come soon! ( 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - And the beat goes on. Sorry the chapters are so short. I'll try to make the next one longer!! Bear with me, I am going somewhere with this! :)  
  
--------------------------------  
  
MONICA & CHANDLER'S APARTMENT  
  
Rachel sat at the table and stared off into space, almost glaring. The bedroom door flung open and Chandler came into the room in his bathrobe.  
  
"Goooood Morning.well someone looks like they woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He exclaimed as he took a look at Rachel. "And how are we doing this morning?"  
  
Rachel continued to stare into space as if he wasn't even there.  
  
"Rach?"  
  
"Oh honey she's off in Rachel land where big huge events don't seem to matter and everything can just go along as normal."  
  
Rachel's head snapped up and she turned to glare at her friend. "I don't need this Mon, I really don't."  
  
"Oh fiiine, talk to Monica and just ignore me," joked Chandler  
  
Rachel got up from the table, "I think I need to go, I have to go pick up Emma from my mother anyways." And with that she stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind her. She took a deep breath and sat down on the stair holding her head in her hands. Her headache was finally subsiding a little but with all that's going on, she feared she'd have it all day.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
She must have slammed the door harder than she thought because her apartment door flung open and there was Joey with a look of genuine concern on his face. "Oh my god, Joey", she thought.  
  
"Rachel! Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked as he sat down beside her, rubbing her back, "I was so worried when I realized you and Emma were not home! Are you ok, is Emma ok?"  
  
Rachel rubbed her head a little and looked up at Joey trying to give him her best smile as she smoothed out her hair. "Joey, honey, yeah I'm fine it's just been a rough morning."  
  
Joey smiled at her, gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. Rachel tensed at this and although Joey felt that and knew something was wrong, he decided to let it go for the time being. He had been so worried about her, it wasn't like her to not come home but he was glad to have her in his arms, safe and sound.  
  
Rachel was the first to break the hug, "I have to go get Emma will you be home later?"  
  
"Yep, just gonna go get me some breakfast and then it's time to spend some time with Stevie the TV!" Joey gave her his most adorable grin and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
What has she done? What was she going to do? Joey was going to be so mad when he found out she had slept with Ross the night before. She ruined this, this great thing she had going with him, a relationship that felt right and seemed to make so much sense. She had to go talk to Ross, had to figure out what to do about this, had to think about what all this meant and most of all, had to think about how NOT to hurt one of the two people she cared so much about.  
  
ROSS"S APARTMENT  
  
Ross took a long hot shower after his coffee then sat on the couch and tried hard to remember the night before. The last time he had gotten so drunk he had married Rachel in Vegas and didn't remember that until the next day. What on Earth could have happened this time? He knew it would come to him but this was driving him nuts. There was a knock on the door, he opened it and standing there, looking somewhat distracted was Rachel.  
  
He thought to himself how even though it was obvious she hadn't changed her clothes or gotten ready for the day - she still looked amazing.  
  
"Rachel, what's the matter? Are you ok? Where's Emma? Is she ok??"  
  
"Ross, Ross calm down. I'm fine, Emma is fine, she's at my mothers. I just, well, I just thought maybe we could talk?" She looked at him with wide eyes, with almost a guilty look.  
  
Things started coming back to him. The alcohol, so much alcohol. And Rachel laughing that amazing laugh, her eyes sparkling. They had such a great time last night. But there's no way he came back here with her, I mean, she's with Joey now and neither one of them would have done this to him.  
  
"Sure Rach, come on in." He opened the door and stepped aside. She sat in the chair, the same spot she sat when she told Ross she was pregnant with Emma. Ross crossed the room and took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Ross, listen, we need to talk about what happened last night."  
  
"I don't think we need to. We got drunk and I was so upset about Charlie and well, you were just being a good friend."  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Rachel was in shock. She did not consider sleeping with someone an act of friendship. What WAS he talking about?  
  
Ross looked at her, surprised at her shock. "What's the big deal Rach? We had some drinks, a lot of fun and then you went home, right?"  
  
Rachel paused, not sure what to do. Could it be that he really didn't remember last night? She was sure they had slept together, it had come back to her on her walk over. He had a LOT more to drink than she had. He was so upset about breaking up with another person and the waitress just kept bringing drinks to both of them. Should she go on and pretend this didn't happen? She had to, Ross would just get hurt all over again if he remembered and she couldn't start a relationship again. She had to keep this in, had to forget about it. For Emma, she told herself.  
  
"Right. I just wanted to, uhm, make sure you were ok. That you would be ok about Charlie."  
  
"Yeah sure, I'll be ok. At least I didn't marry her right?" He laughed a little. "Thanks for being such a good friend."  
  
"Your welcome. Well you know, I have to go get our daughter. I'll see you later. You're sure you're ok?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
With that, Rachel turned and was out the door leaving Ross alone with his thoughts. WHAT was that all about, she sure was acting strange. Did she remember something about last night that he didn't? He had wanted to say so much, ask her about last night but didn't really want her knowing that he couldn't remember. She HAD wanted to talk about something though and he stopped her. Maybe he should bring this up again later; maybe she was the one who had been in his bed last night. This was awful because in some ways he hoped it had been her and in other, he hoped it hadn't.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N - I know these are short chapters and it's going rather slow but please bear with me! I have a lot in mind for this story!!! I'll update soon! Suspenseful I know!! hehe 


End file.
